Eclipse 3
Every August in the Baltimore Elite Wrestling Alliance, one man, rises up above all of the rest. “The Wild Card” shocked the world by winning the Eclipse Match in 2009. Last year, it was “Greatness” who Eclipsed the wrestling world. On August 6th, the wrestling world will be eclipsed yet again. Will it be you? 'BEWA Presents Eclipse 3' Saturday, August 6th 2011 1. World Heavyweight Title Match J.Slash © Vs. Ray Black At Warfare, Ray Black complained about how he was not in the running to qualify for the Eclipse Match. It is no secret that Ray Black was the World Champion going into Eclipse 2. After complaining on Warfare, Ray Black walked out on the rest of the show. As such, he wasn’t around to hear what J.Slash had to say. Slash criticized Black’s complaints, and being the fighting champion that he is, decided to grant Ray Black a shot at the World Heavyweight Title. If Ray should win this match, not only will he become a two time, World Heavyweight Champion, but he would also be entered into the Eclipse Match for the second year in a row. A win over Black would solidify Slash’s reign as one of the BEWA’s best. Either way, the squeaky wheel’s getting the oil, and for the first time ever, a BEWA show is kicking off with a World Title Match! 2. Buffler & Matt Cena Vs. Hoagieman & ??? At Scars & Stripes, Matt Masterson started pretending to be John Cena, much to the chagrin of Buffler. Hoagieman defeated Cena on that same day. Two weeks later on Chaos, Buffler defeated Hoagieman when he got his turn. Hoagiman has found a tag team partner and has vowed vengeance on the BuffBucks. Who is his new tag partner, and which team will emerge victorious? 3. Ascension Tournament 1st Round Match Jesse Krow Vs. DJ Carter Every year, the BEWA has a 16 man, single elimination tournament called “Ascension”. This tournament stretches from August until October at the show named after the tournament itself. The winner of the tournament receives a top title shot at Fatal Finale, the final show of the year. Last year, three out of the four men to make it to the tournament’s final four had previously won top titles in their BEWA Careers, which took away from the spirit of what the Ascension Tournament was designed to do. As such, this year, the 16 men entered in the tournament have never won a top title in the BEWA? The first round itself gets its earliest start ever by beginning at Eclipse and itself will stretch into early September. In the first match of the first round of the Ascension Tournament, Jesse Krow shall face DJ Carter. Krow has been mired in a horrible losing streak. He has recently joined forces with Linn Larcen. Thus far, that move has failed to pay dividends. Maybe this tournament is just what Krow needs to get things turned around. Facing him is DJ Carter. The former Intercontinental Champion having a great rookie season in the BEWA. Most recently, he lost to Jacob Practice in an Eclipse Match qualifier. But in this tournament, Carter won’t have to worry about seeing any former top champions. Which of Warfare’s youngest and brightest shall kick off the whole tournament with a win? 4. Matt Heartliss Vs. Raphael This match, which was originally scheduled to take place at Warfare, has been moved to Eclipse. The two men have seemed to have been playing tug of war with Riku Heartliss. Riku blossomed in their absence, by defeating Markice Ruen and qualifying for the Eclipse Match. With that said, will Riku even notice or care what goes down in this match? And regardless of Riku’s concern, which of these two men will emerge victorious? 5. Ascension Tournament 1st Round Match “Da Man” Elric Vs. Flatline The second and final Ascension Tournament match scheduled to take place at Eclipse 3 revisits a hot rivalry from 2010. At Warfare, Elric surprisingly revealed that he is heeled from his arm injury by attacked Flatline, who had just lost a match to Ronald Scott. At Eclipse, these two men will do battle once again to see who will advance in the Ascension Tournament. Will it be the man, or the jock with the clock? 6. Juggla Vs. ??? Juggla surprised many when he made is return to the BEWA at Scars & Stripes. At Chaos, he was a no-show for a championship match. Chris Bomber is known to hate no-shows. As such, Juggla finds himself at a huge disadvantage by not knowing who his opponent will be. Who has Bomber chosen, and does Juggla stand a chance? 7. Women’s Title Match Sapphire Havick © Vs. Violet After a long absence, Sapphire Havick made her return to the BEWA on Warfare. She was trying to celebrate the birthdays of two of the BEWA best fans when Violet interrupted. After watching Violet scare the fans, Sapphire hit Violet with her finisher. As such, no contract was signed publicly. As a result, these two women will compete in a standard match. Can Violet regain what she’s been without since Legacy, or will Sapphire’s latest impressive title reign continue? 8. Fatal Four-Way Match for the Tag Team Titles The Irish Truth © Vs. Team Awesome Vs. The League of Excellence Vs. The Age of Darkness At Eclipse, four of the most influential groups in the BEWA will clash for the Tag Team Titles. Victor Darkchild & Reckless are no strangers of Ryan Stevens & Eric Spade. The League of Excellence are sending Jinx & Derrick Dalton to try to win the belts. The Age of Darkness will send Killswitch & Loco, former XMW Tag Team Champions. Who will win this elimination style tag team clusterf*ck, and walk out of Eclipse 3 as the Tag Team Champions? 9. Chris Bomber Vs. Reaper Since returning to the BEWA in March, Reaper has done pretty much whatever he wanted. At Scars & Stripes, Chris Bomber made it known that he had had enough of it. After attacking Bomber, Reaper moved on to Warfare, where he defeated Jesse Krow. After the match Reaper challenged Bomber to a match at Eclipse. Bomber has accepted. So at Eclipse 3, the brothers will brawl for the first time in over 3 years. Who will earn the latest victory which began with a World Title match, in another fed, back in 1998, and has gone in absolutely every direction since then? 10. “Prime Time” Jason G Vs. Mr. XNC After Jason G was “awarded” the XMW Championship, former champion Mr. XNC earned a shot at the strap by defeating Rolland Havick at Scars & Stripes. Mr. XNC was never given his shot. Instead, Jason G “defended” the title by defeating Derrick Dalton pretending to be Mack Daniels. Dalton and Chris Bomber have agreed that Mr. XNC will get his shot at XMW Anniversary. At Eclipse, these two men will face off in a non-title match. The winner of this match will get to choose to stipulation for their title match at Anniversary. Which man will gain the upper hand, and which stipulation will be chosen? 11. Markice Ruen Vs. Rolland Havick On Chaos, Markice Ruen suffered another setback when he was defeated by Riku Heartliss in a match that if he had won, would have qualified him for the Eclipse Match. Ruen absolutely snapped, and minutes later, attacked Rolland Havick with a steel chair, which cost Havick a similar shot at making the Eclipse Match. After the match ended, Markice Ruen hit Havick several more times with the chair until the Prodigy finally chased him off. Ruen has demanded this match because he is sick of never getting anywhere. He figures if he can defeat Havick, who has done it all in the BEWA, then he could make a name for himself. The phrase “be careful what you wish for” has never been more true as Rolland Havick will most likely show up to Eclipse absolutely infuriated, and hell bent on making Ruen pay. 12. BEWA Championship Match Artamiss Riggs © Vs. Rocky Phoenix Artmiass Riggs has had a fantastic 2011. After winning the Brawl for All match, he won the BEWA Championship at Legacy, and has been flying high ever since. On Chaos, Riggs defeated former friend Blackhawk in the Main Event. At Eclipse, Riggs defends his title against Rocky Phoenix. Rocky earned this opportunity by winning the 2nd ever 2nd Wind match at Scars & Stripes. Phoenix had the choice between facing Riggs for his championship or facing stable mate J.Slash for the World Title. Rocky elected for the former, and for the first time, these two men will meet one on one. The stakes couldn’t be higher. Will Rocky Phoenix capture his first top title on over a decade, or will Riggs’ reign continue? 13. Main Event The Eclipse Match **J.Slash**, World Heavyweight Champion Vs. Blackhawk (United States Champion) Vs. Samuel Masters (Intercontinental Champion) Vs. D.T. Gray (Hardcore Champion) Vs. Ronald Scott Vs. Jacob Practice Vs. Riku Heartliss Vs. Damien Fatale ** ** J.Slash will be replaced by Ray Black if Black wins the World Title Match earlier in the show. It all comes down to this. Act 2 has reached its epic climax. For the third year in a row, the Eclipse Match takes 8 Men, four championships, and crowns one winner. One man will Eclipse The Wrestling World. J.Slash, the proud World Heavyweight Champion, has placed himself in a huge disadvantage. If he survives his match with Ray Black earlier in the show, there is no way that he will be at 100% in a match that requires 110% to win. J.Slash earned his way into this, his second Eclipse Match, by winning the World Heavyweight Title at Legacy 3, and by holding onto the title ever since. Blackhawk, the longest current reigning champion in the BEWA is entered into the Eclipse Match for the 2nd year in a row. Last year, he walked In empty handed and left in the same fashion. This year, Blackhawk has much more to lose. His title reign is reaching record proportions. He is sure to have no allies in this match. He earned his way into this, his second Eclipse Match by winning the United States Title at Hell on Earth 2, and by having held onto it ever since. Samuel Masters is the personification of the Eclipse Match. Masters is the only man to be entered into all three Eclipse Matches that the BEWA has had. At Eclipse I, Masters walked in empty handed, but left with the U.S. and I.C. titles, becoming the only man ever to win two titles in one match. . At Eclipse 2, Masters one upped his own performance by winning the World Title, and the Eclipse Match itself! This year, the BEWA fans came to terms with the fact that they would see an Eclipse Match without Masters. But surprisingly, Masters came back from his injury earlier than expected, and defeated Jinx for the Intercontinental Title in the main event of Warfare. Samuel Masters earned his way into this, his unprecedented third Eclipse Match by doing so, and he’ll look to Eclipse the wrestling world for the second year in a row. D.T. Gray has never competed in the Eclipse Match, yet he is the only one out of the eight men who has held both top titles in the BEWA. D.T. Gray was of course one of the owners of the BEWA up until Legacy. Ever since losing ownership, as well as the World Title, Gray has been on a Warpath. D.T. Gray earned his way into this, his very first Eclipse Match, by winning the Hardcore Title at Scars & Stripes. Ronald Scott defended the BEWA Championship in the first Eclipse Match. He was too busy fighting for the Takeover’s survival at Eclipse 2 to be concerned with the main event match. But this year, winning the Eclipse Match would be huge for Ronald, who has had an up and down year with highs such as winning the BEWA Championship, and lows such as trying to revive the Takeover, only to see it fall apart. Ronald earned his way into this, his second Eclipse match by defeating Flatine in a qualifying match on Warfare. Jacob Practice, like Ronald, was too concerned with saving Takeover to worry about the Eclipse Match last year. At Eclipse 1, Jacob defended the Intercontinental Title in the Eclipse Match. That’s where he intense rivalry with Samuel Masters truly began. Now, Jacob looks to win one of the only type of match that he has never won. Jacob earned his way into this, his second Eclipse match by defeating DJ Carter in a qualifying match on Warfare. Riku Heartliss is one of the rising stars on Warfare. Initially a member of the Unholy Union, Riku has since branched off with older brother Matt. As of late, Riku was consumed with the growing conflict between his brother and mysterious newcomer Raphael. But with both of them nowhere to be found on Warfare, Riku instead went to Chaos and got thrown into an Eclipse Match qualifier. Riku earned his way into this, his very first Eclipse Match by defeating Markice Ruen, in which was a turning point for both men. Can a Heartliss shock the world? Damien Fatale has made his mark in the BEWA in 2011. First, the Unholy Union terrorized everyone on Chaos. Then, Damien joined forces with the Age of Darkness, and together, they won the Battleground Match. Fatale has been engaged in a two man war with J.Slash all year. He came close to beating him for the World Title, and comes to the Eclipse Match hoping to do the same, provided that J.Slash even makes it to the match. Fatale earned his way into this, his very first Eclipse Match, by beating Rolland Havick in a qualifying match on Chaos. The rules of the Eclipse Match are as follows: There are no disqualifications or count outs If anyone interfered in the Eclipse Match, they will be fired on the spot. The match begins with all eight men in the ring. If someone is pinned or made to submit, then they are eliminated from the match. If you eliminate a champion, you win his belt. If you are a champion, and you eliminate someone, then your championship is considered defended and you will leave Eclipse with it regardless of what else happens. The last man standing after the other seven have been eliminated wins the match, and as such, has eclipsed the Wrestling World. These eight men want nothing more than to eclipse the wrestling world, but only one will…….. Will you be the one? As always, card is subject to change. Category:Events